Lollipop
by Winter Bells
Summary: Bagi Sasuke, ada yang lebih manis daripada lollipop. AU, chibi, ficlet. Don't like? Please, don't read. Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

a SasuHina fanfic

Warning: AU, SasuHina chibi (SasuHina kecil), maybe OOC, ficlet.

.

.

Don't like? Fine. Please, don't read. XD

But, if you like…

Enjoy it!

.

.

* * *

**Lollipop**

Oleh: **utsukushii arui**

* * *

Sore yang indah.

Bagaimana tidak? Langit yang dipenuhi irisan-irisan oranye dengan perpaduan merah, dihiasi burung-burung yang melayang di atasnya, suara jangkrik-jangkrik sore, lantunan angin musim semi, suara decitan sepeda—yang dikendarai orang lain, membuat sore ini begitu indah. Yah, mungkin diakibatkan belakangan ini Konoha terus dilanda hujan—kecuali untuk satu hari ini.

Itulah membuat bocah satu ini tak menyia-nyiakannya. Bocah beririskan mata onyx berjalan mengelilingi desa tercintanya—Konoha. Hanya seorang diri. Awalnya bocah berumur tujuh tahun ini ingin berjalan bersama kakaknya—Itachi, tapi tidak jadi karena sang kakak menjalani tugas.

Apa boleh buat, ia menikmati sore seorang diri. Duduk di bawah pohon rindang tambah membuat hari ini sangat mengagumkan baginya. Walaupun pancaran kekaguman di wajahnya tak tampak—karena wajahnya keseringan hanya memancarkan raut datar, tapi hatinya berkata lain.

Anak laki-laki itu menutup kedua matanya. Membiarkan hembusan angin menerpa wajah dan rambutnya. "Nyaman."

BRUGG

Sial—batinnya.

Padahal sang Uchiha sedang asyik-asyiknya tenggelam dalam suasana sore, eh malah ada suara yang mengganggu. Suara seorang yang terjatuh. Suara yang berasal dari belakangnya.

Awalnya Sasuke membiarkan semua itu. ia tak mau peduli. Tapi, ia mulai merasa terganggu saat sumber suara tersebut mengeluarkan suara tangisan. Tangisan seorang bocah perempuan.

"Menyebalkan." gerutu Sasuke. Ia bangkit dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Iris mata onyx-nya menatap seorang gadis kecil terselungkup di atas tanah. Wajahnya tak tampak—karena ditutupi rambut.

Sasuke melangkah malas ke arah bocah perempuan itu. Dasar, anak perempuan hanya bisa menangis saja—batin Sasuke lagi. "Hei, kau kenapa? Hn."

"Hiks…hiks…" Perlahan gadis kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya—ke arah Sasuke.

Gadis yang malang. Ia tersandung batu hingga tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Gadis itu meratapi sebuah lollipop yang ia timpa. Huh, sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Tapi syukur, lollipop yang satu lagi—yang berada di genggamannya, masih utuh.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa…" Gadis berambut violet itu berusaha mengumpulkan bagian-bagian lollipop yang sudah hancur. Berharap bisa menyatu lagi.

"Hn, hanya lollipop." Sasuke mendengus.

"T-tapi, lollipop ini untuk ibu Hi-Hinata." Gadis kecil itu berbicara tersendat-sendat. Yah, Hinata awalnya membawa dua lollipop. Yang satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk ibunya.

"Huh. Itu kan ada satu lagi." bantah Sasuke.

"Hah?" Hinata menaiki satu alisnya. Seakan bertanya-tanya—bukankah lollipopnya tinggal satu? Apa bocah ini tak pandai berhitung?

"Iya. Itu," Sasuke menunjuk ke arah wajah Hinata. Membuat Hinata semakin bingung.

"M-maksudnya?" Hinata mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajahnya. Seakan bertanya—apa maksudnya menunjuk ke arah wajahku.

"Menyebalkan. Bagiku, kau lollipop. Manis."

"…"

Hening.

Perlahan-lahan Hinata membulatkan matanya. Membiarkan sisa-sisa air matanya leluasa membuat sungai-sungai kecil di pipinya. A-aku?—batinnya.

Patutlah ia terdiam. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menyebutnya 'manis'. Padahal, kebanyakan orang memanggilnya lemah atapun pecundang. Bahkan ayahnya.

"Ini." Sasuke merogo-rogo saku celananya. "Kakakku yang memberikannya untukku. Nih, untukmu. Lagipula, aku tak suka." Sasuke mengarahkan setangkai lollipop yang masih terbungkus plastik ke arah nona biru kecil itu.

Tapi, tangan Hinata belum juga meraihnya. Ia masih terngiang dengan perkataan bocah laki-laki misterius ini.

"Cepat ambillah!" Sasuke menaiki volume suaranya—karena kesal tak ditanggapi.

"Hah?" Hinata terkejut. "B-baik." Perlahan tangan mungilnya mengarah ke tangan Sasuke. Yap, ia berhasil meraihnya. Tapi tunggu, tangan Hinata bergetar-getar saat mencoba mengambil lollipop itu.

"Sudah malam. Cih." Sasuke mendecih. Seakan ia ingin mengatakan—gara-gara kamu aku tak sempat menikmati sore ini.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari bocah perempuan itu—yang masih betah terduduk di atas tanah. "T-tunggu!" Hinata berteriak. Menghentikan langkah sang mata onyx. "N-namamu, sia—"

"Sasuke." sahut Sasuke dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"S-Sasuke, ya? Hihi." Wajah Hinata merona. Pipinya mengeluarkan rona merah. Ia memeluk lollipop pemberian anak laki-laki tersebut. "Sasuke."

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N:  
**

Nyanyanya! Ap-apa-apaan ini? ==

Ficlet yang geje.

Nyanyanya! Fic ini bercerita tentang SasuHina yang masih berumur tujuh tahun. Imut ya mereka! #nyubitpipiSasuHina

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca.

Akhir kata, review? :D

Salam,

Utsukushii arui


End file.
